


A New Start

by Kiishere



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Best wingman Saeyoung Choi, Brotherly Bonding, Cliche, F/M, Flustered Saeran, No like hes so flustered its adorable, No like really if you havent played the secret ends dont read, coffee shop AU, mystic messenger spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiishere/pseuds/Kiishere
Summary: Its been roughly a year since his rescue and things are still a bit bumpy, but things are better. After being cramped in his brother's house for months Saeyoung suggests he goes and makes some friends, that it would do him some good. Reluctantly he agrees. Maybe it won't be so bad...





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO HAPPY TO FINALLY GET THIS OUT, BIG THANKS TO MY BEST FRIEND RO FOR GIVING ME THIS IDEA. I COULD NOT HELP BUT DECIDE TO START WRITING A FULL FIC ON IT. SO HERE YOU GO!! CHAPTER ONE OF HOPEFULLY MANY MORE!!

It had been a little over a year since his rescue from Mint Eye. It may seem long ago to some people, some may say it could be considered a distant memory. But to the Choi brothers, it wasn't such an easy thing to say. Saeyoung found out the countless lies that had been fed to him for a year and Saeran was suffering badly from the abuse he’d gone through throughout his entire life. It wasn't an easy thing for these two to get over.

In the beginning, Saeran wouldn't even talk to Saeyoung, but he was given time. Maybe with some love, time, and therapy, things would get better. They had to. That's what Saeyoung kept telling himself. He couldn't rush this sort of thing, especially with all Saeran had gone through. The first time he came out of his room willingly Saeyoung couldn't help but feel proud. A sign of progress. 

Yes, that is what this could be named, progress. It felt so good to say and eventually, more progress started to show. He'd come out of his room and just sit, sometimes he'd talk. It may have seemed like just a few words to anyone else but to Saeyoung it meant he was finally getting his brother back. It had taken so long but his brother was back.

Now like said before it was a little over a year later and Saeran was the best he'd been in basically his entire life. He wasn't perfect, oh god he had some more progress to make seeing as it was only a year later, but it was enough. It wasn't uncommon for Saeyoung to wake up and see his brother watching TV as he ate out of the ice cream carton. A negative side effect of the progress was his lack of shame or embarrassment with this sort of thing when it was his brother who catches him. 

Apparently, this was one of those mornings. Saeyoung walked into the living room rubbing his eyes, which had some serious dark circles underneath them from staying up a little too late and yawning. His eyes landed on his brother and a soft chuckle fell out of his mouth, “Isn't it a little too early for ice cream?” Why was Saeyoung up so early? In all honesty, it was the TV that made way too much noise for five in the morning, especially when he didn't go to bed until three, but Saeyoung wasn't going to tell his brother that.

Saeran barely looked up, his eyes fixated on the early morning cartoons that played on the screen. “No.” He said bluntly. Talking just wasn't Saeran’s thing, it never was. He was a good listener though, if someone was interested enough he'd listen for hours and hours. That's what he preferred, people who could carry a conversation for him so he barely had to say a word. Now Saeran wasn't rude if asked a question he’d answer. But he just preferred not to be the one talking. With all he'd been through it really wasn't much to ask. Especially since he had a brother who would give him the goddamn world if given the chance.

“I thought you'd say that,” Saeyoung said with a laugh and shook his head. His brother always had such a sweet tooth since they were young and ice cream was his favorite. Ask Saeran what his favorite flavor was and he'd shrug, though this week he seemed to be more interested in strawberry. Maybe he was finally picking a favorite. “Though if you keep eating it like that you're bound to get a cavity at some point. And if you hate therapy, I know you’re gonna despise the dentist.” 

At that Saeran perked up and looked over, cocking his eyebrow. “Dentist? It couldn't be that bad, maybe you're just a wimp.” Now he was interested. What could be so bad about a fucking dentist? Was his brother trying to scare him so he'd stop eating ice cream? No way in hell would that ever happen.

“Ah, right you’ve never been.” Noted. Take Saeran to the dentist to make sure his teeth were okay. It wasn't his top priority but something to get around to. “It's not as scary as it is annoying. Things poking around in my mouth just gives me the creeps. Even if it's being done by a professional.” 

Okay, his brother was right. Goddamn, he never thought he'd ever say--er...think that. Things poking around in his mouth seemed less than desirable. Maybe he should slow down on the ice cream. He thinks as he takes another bite. Saeyoung just shakes his head and walks into the kitchen for a drink. It was too early for this. 

 “You want anything to actually eat?” Saeyoung calls into the living room and only gets a simple ‘yeah’ in response. Now Saeyoung was no chef but he knew the very basics of breakfast, like pancakes and eggs and all of those delicious foods. Eggs were the easiest option. If he was still exhausted after making them he could just flop back into bed and Saeran would probably eat whatever was leftover. Plus his brother’s stomach was easily upset and eggs were light enough not to upset it.

He hummed a song he'd heard the other day on his car radio as he cooked, it was pretty popular and catchy. There he was, standing there like a complete dork in his boxers, cooking eggs, and dancing to a stupidly catchy song when Saeran walked in. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He shook his head and opened the fridge. God, he had to walk past it. ‘It’ being his idiotic twin brother that was singing and dancing in his cat printed boxers. Okay, Saeran would never ever admit it but it was pretty amusing to him and he almost laughed. He got the milk jug out and started drinking from the jug. 

Saeyoung mock gasped as he saw this heathen drinking straight from the milk jug. “I should be asking that to you!” He exclaimed playfully. To which Saeran shrugged and just walked out, with the milk jug. Saeyoung sighed like he said before no shame. 

Once the eggs were done Saeyoung got two plates, the salt and pepper, and of course some ketchup. He walked into the living room, basically juggling all of these items. Saeran just stared with a small, amused smile on his face. “Bon appetit.” his brother chuckled as he put down the plates and other items.

 

Saeran just looked down and mumbled, “Shut up.” But he didn't really mean it, Saeyoung knew that. It was a lot less harsh than other words that had been spat at him by the very same person before. Deep down Saeran felt guilty over it, but he could barely even remember it. All that remained was a drug-induced haze. 

Saeyoung still gave a small smile and sat in a chair near where Saeran had been watching what looked to be old cartoons that played either really late at night or extremely early in the morning. He took a few bites and they sat in silence. It was so wonderful to just have his brother back, little things like this could just make his entire day despite how early it was. 

About a half of an hour later Saeyoung stood to take his plate to the sink, he’d wash them later. “Want me to take yours?” He offered and surprisingly Saeran shook his head.

He was usually willing to let his brother do things for him, but after being held up in this house for months and relying on his help constantly made him want to be more...independent. “I can do it.” Yes it was just a dish, but to Saeran it meant more. It meant progress. 

His brother nodded and went into the kitchen to put his dish in the sink. Then he walked out with a small smile on his face, his brother seemed awake enough to have a conversation. “So I know this really isn't your fault Sae but--”

“Don't call me Sae.” Saeran quickly butt in. He really disliked nicknames, anything that didn't have his real name. His actual name Saeran. It made him uneasy, no one at Mint eye used their real name. 

“Right..” Saeyoung dragged off to think about what to say. “It isn't your fault that I've kept you inside so long...it's mine and I'm sorry. I think you should go out and actually talk to people, it's not healthy all you talk to is me.” he finally sighed.

Saeran almost dropped the plate, “Are you giving me a choice?” He said quietly. Why did his brother have to be so idiotic? ‘Make friends and be happy’. Saeran Choi didn't trust people. It was plain and simple. He'd been betrayed too many times to even consider meeting new people. 

“I'm sorry but it's for your own good.” Saeyoung crossed his arms. God if only he'd tried this a bit earlier, wait no that would have been crazy. It would have had a 0% success rate. “You can't just sit inside, eat ice cream, and not talk to anyone.”

“I talk to the RFA members sometimes..” He looked down at the plate. If his brother knew and trusted them then they couldn't be too bad of people. Granted he never logged in unless he was really bored.

 Saeyoung sighed, “Saeran do you even know where your phone is?” The last time he saw his brother even use his phone was like weeks ago. So he was not getting out of this that easily, Saeran needed someone besides him and that was that. Period. 

 Shit shit. Lie!! Lie!! “Uh...no.” Goddamnit. “I..” Save it, oh for the love of god save it. “I misplaced it and that's why I came out here because I gave up on looking for it.” Good enough. Though Saeran knew his brother wasn't stupid. 

“You haven't logged in for weeks,” Saeyoung said quickly and Saeran knew he'd been defeated. As much as Saeyoung adored talking to his twin, it just wasn't healthy and he'd never grow as a person if he talked to one person for weeks at a time. He knew it would be...difficult for Saeran but he could do it. It would take time though. 

With an exaggerated and somewhat angry sigh, Saeran stood, “Fine, I'll go make friends or whatever.” It pissed him off, Saeyoung wasn't the boss of him. He was older by like...ten minutes or whatever. This fucking sucked. Okay, his brother might have been right about some things but it still lit an anger deep inside him. He stormed into his own room without a word to pout to himself, hopefully, he didn't punch a wall and hurt his hand like last time Saeyoung upset him. That was a nightmare.

Well...that went better than expected actually. He smiled a bit to himself and went to pick up Saeran’s dish that had been left on the couch but stopped himself. Saeran wanted to do it himself and he hasn't changed his mind yet so he should leave it. 

A few hours of pouting later Saeran opened his closet with a sigh. If he was going out he might as well try to look nice, or his brother might make him go and change again which did not seem very fun. It was so weird to be dressed up like this especially after almost a year of only leaving the house for therapy and an occasional and small outing with his brother and one of his friends. He opened the door and tried to muster up the most unamused facial expression he could manage. He looked so miserable it was a little funny actually. Saeyoung looked up from his phone and clapped a bit, god he was always so positive and happy...it was absolutely disgusting. He stood up and threw an arm over his shoulder and exclaimed, “I'm so proud you finally put on some of the clothes I bought youuuu~” 

“Get off me.” Saeran shrugged his brother off. “I just didn't want to have to change again…” Could his brother just fuck off? For once in his life. “Besides I don't want to look gross if I'm trying to talk to people.”

“Awww when did you care about your appearance.” He cocked an eyebrow and gave a cheeky smile that showed he wasn't gonna leave his brother alone.

Saeran scoffed and turned around to go and brush his hair, “I don't!” he said a bit too loudly, almost like he did care and just didn't want to show it. 

Saeran brushed his red hair and sighed as he looked in the mirror. What was wrong with him...why did he care so much about how he looked like? Another long sigh drifted from his lips as he let the white tips of his hair dangle in his face. Maybe he should cut his hair. Not now...but at some point, it sounded like an excellent idea. “I'm ready...I guess,” he grumbled as he walked out.

The car ride was long and silent. Saeran actually enjoyed looking out the window and seeing all the shops, restaurants, attractions, and all that good stuff pass by in a fast blur. The one thing he could complain about was the awful music Saeyoung listened to. It was upbeat, catchy, and disgustingly happy. No way he was getting that out of his head. Thanks a lot.

“We’re here.” Saeyoung turned to him as they pulled up at a small little cafe. Perfect spot for a cliche meeting, goddamnit Saeyoung. He parked the car and pushed up his glasses. 

“Are you serious? A cafe?” Saeran sighed. His arms crossed and he leaned back in his seat as if he was reluctant to even get out now. He couldn't just go up to someone's table and start talking, that was what creeps did. Or people who were just too bold for his taste. And he didn't want to be like those people. 

They both exited the car and walked in, ordered something to drink, and sat down at a table. “There's plenty of girls here...try and talk to one.”

“What are you actually insane?’ Saeran asked. How do you just...talk to someone? That seemed impossible.

“Okay okay fine, can you go and get some napkins at least.” Saeyoung almost looked like he was begging. 

“Why? We don't need any-” he was interrupted by his brother tipping over his coffee.

All he could say was, “Oops.” As he tried to contain his giggles. 

He shot his brother a look of frustration and got up. But just as he was walking back with a handful of napkins Saeyoung purposefully banged into him and made them all go flying out of his hands. Then the little ass fucking booked it out the door. To any normal person it would just seem like identical twins being an ass to each other and then they’d turn back to their business. Saeran’s face burned red with embarrassment as he scrambled to pick up all the napkins when suddenly another hand reached out, “Here let me help you.” A voice said cheerfully. 

 

Saeran looked up, his face putting his hair to shame. “You don't have to, my brother is just being an ass. It's not your problem.” He muttered. God, was he actually talking to a girl? And why was this suddenly so damn difficult? 

“Maybe so, but I want to help. It looks like you may need it.” She bent down to continue helping him. 

“Thank you then.” 

She handed him the napkins. “It looks like your brother left after he knocked into you.” She frowned. 

Oh god, how do you even talking to a girl? Why was talking to a girl so hard? She was waiting for a response you better answer or she's gonna think you're weird. “Yeah..he's..he's like that.” Wait what that didn't make sense. Did it? Yeah, it made sense. Shit now he'd worried so much he forgot what he'd even said. 

“Oh well..that's unfortunate.” The girl looked over to the table they'd been sharing. “It also looks like he's left a mess for me to clean.”

“For you? If anything it's my mess...wait what?” He was so fucking confused someone help him. 

She chuckled, “I work here, it's just on break.” 

Oh, that made so much more sense. So much more sense. “No let me clean it up, not your fault he's an ass.” With that, he went to clean up the mess with her following behind. 

“That's sweet of you, I would've gotten it myself.” 

“No, like I said it's not your responsibility is it?” Saeran said a bit more firmly this time. 

“Well yeah..it's my job so it is.” She chuckled. “But thank you.”

Saeran sat back down and looked up to her, “It's no problem..do you want to sit down?” He offered. This was new, when did he muster up enough confidence to ask this? Whatever guess they were doing that now, seems fine. 

“Oh, sure I’d love to.” She smiled and sat across from him. “I guess I should introduce myself, I'm MC but you can call me-”

“I'll call you MC, I'm not really a nickname kind of guy.” He hoped it came out nice enough. “I'm Saeran..” She didn't tell him her last name so he didn't have to give his. 

 “Nice to meet you Saeran!” She exclaimed, making Saeran blush even more by just how happy she was to meet him. Turns out he didn't hate happy go lucky people if it was her. 

“Its..It's nice to meet you too.” He fumbled clumsily with his words like the fucking dork he was. 

They talked for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few minutes. The two had so much in common actually, which was a pleasant surprise for the both actually. Suddenly MC’s alarm went off and she sighed, “It was so great talking to you Saeran. But I have to get back to work.” 

“Yeah, it was nice talking to you too.” Saeran said a bit too quickly. 

With a small wave, MC left Saeran to just sit there with the dorkiest smile. Yes, he was actually smiling for once in his life and it felt so damn good. His brother was right, if you found the right person conversations could be amazing. Was this the same Saeran Choi from just minutes ago? Or did he somehow change within minutes? He guessed some people just had that effect on others.


End file.
